


Romantic Street

by mingyuyah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuyah/pseuds/mingyuyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Street

Jeonghan woke up with a jolt. He could hear Minghao mumbling in his sleep from his spot on the floor. He craned his neck looking for his phone on the bed side table. 2:34 am. This was the third time he woke up at an odd hour this week. And it was only Friday. Weird sleeping schedules could do that to you. Getting up from the bed he tied his hair with the tie he always keeps on his wrist when they are at the dorm and he headed for the kitchen for a glass of water.

Opening the door, he was startled by someone tying their shoelaces in the hallway. Was it Jihoon? He used to head out in the middle of the night during their trainee days to get a break from all the noise he had to endure during the day. But the figure by the door was taller. Jun. He could see his leather jacket now that he was closer.

‘Jun?’

The boy turned around and eyed Jeonghan apologetically. ‘Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.’

‘No. Are you heading somewhere?’

Jun scratched the back of his head. ‘Not really. I just need some fresh air.’

Jeonghan nodded, not knowing what to say. Him and Jun were comfortable with each other. He didn’t know why the other suddenly seemed so embarrassed. Was he not supposed to ask? He could’t take it back now. Jeonghan stared at Jun for a while waiting for the other to say something else. Nothing. He nodded again and was about to turn around when he felt Jun grabbing his wrist.

‘Want to come with me?’ Jeonghan was taken aback. He thought Jun needed some space but apparently not. He wanted to say no. Long hours of dance practice were catching up to him. But Jun’s hand was still holding his wrist, his heart started thumping and suddenly he was wide awake.

‘Umm, yeah, sure. Just let me…’ He looked at their hands and then at Jun’s face. Was Jun blushing? He couldn’t be sure, there was not enough light in the room. Jun retracted his hand all too quickly and let Jeonghan get to his sneakers. It took longer than usual for Jeonghan to get ready because he was distracted by Jun obviously averting his gaze. The tension was palpable in the air but he decided to let it slide.

Jeonghan opened the front door and let Jun go through first. There wasn’t enough room for both of them in the tight hallway and Jun’s whole left side was brushing his. They both shivered but neither of them said anything and just went for the stairs.

It was cold outside. He forgot to take his jacket, too surprised by Jun’s behaviour. He didn’t want to go back now and risk waking the others up so he just crossed his arms and followed Jun down the empty street. They walked in silence to the nearest bench and they both sat down, no words needed.

Jeonghan hugged his knees. He was really cold now. Without realising what he’s doing, he scooted closer to Jun and leaned his head on his shoulder. The other boy seemed surprised for a second but he put his hands over Jeonghan’s shoulders and tugged him closer. Jeonghan didn’t want to read too much into this. Jun was always touchy-feely with all the other members. He liked giving and receiving attention. But this felt different somehow.

After 10 minutes of total silence he raised his head to ask Jun how much longer he intended to ‘get some fresh air’. But the words got stuck in his throat when he realised the other one was already looking at him. Ok, this was definitely different. And why were his hands so clamy, he was supposed to be cold. Without thinking he closed the space between them and kissed Jun lightly. Their lips barely touched but Jeonghan was so embarrassed now he just wanted to dig himself a hole right then and there. Why did he do that? He never thought about doing that before so why did he do it now?

Flushed from head to toe he got up and opened his mouth to say something. Anything. He gathered the courage to look at Jun and saw that the other boy was just as red as he was, but he was smiling. Why in the world was he smiling? Jeonghan thought he was mocking him so he started heading in the opposite direction of the one they came from. He couldn’t face Jun now, he was too horrified.

But Jun took his hand and they were suddenly face to face and before he had time to process what was happening, Jun was kissing him. Like really kissing him. Not just a peck on the lips. This was the real deal. And it didn’t feel as weird as he thought it would. Sure, Jun’s kiss was sloppy, but he figured he couldn’t have kissed many people before, what with training 25/7 and trying to learn Korean in his little free time. He kissed back a little hesitantly and raised his hand to touch Jun’s face. They might as well do it properly, he thought.

They broke apart to catch their breaths, still not opening their eyes. Jeonghan could feel the heat radiating from Jun’s body and he forgot he was even cold in the first place. He leaned his head on Jun’s shoulder again and felt more than heard Jun laughing.

‘You’re an asshole’, he said against Jun’s neck.

‘I’m sorry, it’s just…This is funny, ok? I’ve wanted to do that for ages. I’ve been embarrassingly obvious about it too. Everyone knows I like you. Even Minghao. And he’s so oblivious it hurts. Why did you do it?’

‘I don’t know. I guess I tend not to think things through before actually doing them.’

‘Good.’

Jeonghan was smiling now too. Embarrassed Jun was cute, but he liked this Jun better.

**Author's Note:**

> my drabbles are also on my tumblr at ba3irene if you want to read them there


End file.
